Knuckle Cracker Wiki
Welcome to Knuckle Cracker Wiki The Knuckle Cracker wiki is an encyclopedia about Knuckle Cracker games such as Creeper World. Feel free to edit pages, and help make this the source of information on Creeper World on the 'net. The Knuckle Cracker Wiki is the current general wiki for games after CW2. 'The Wiki Is Not A Forum' Please note that this web site is not meant to be a place for discussion (which can be carried out in the Knuckle Cracker Forum) -- A good guideline is to look at an ordinary encyclopedia, like Wikipedia. Timeline of CW-Editions Here one can(should) find the history of released Creeper World(CW) Games. | | |- ! scope="row"|CW 2 Redemption | 1.Reactor Produces energy. 2.Ore rig Mines ore blocks in a limited time.This can be only placed when it can be attached to an ore block. 3.Beacon Extends connection range because The Liberation ship can only do operations by itself in the range,which can be extended by the Beacon. 4.Tech(nical) dome Generates Technocytes(Technical cells) for Upgrades. 5.Shield Using its Hp,It blocks Creeper until its destroyed. 6.Microrift Uses its own energy to transport atoms from other Structures to the other Microrift as a White portal.It can also transport/teleport packets. | 1.Blaster The First weapons you will be introduced(Others being Nullifier and Maker)Blasts Lasers and plasma to clear creeper around its Range.Best for fighting thin creeper. 2.Nullifier Nullifies enemies.Can be only placed when an enemy touches its range.One of the First weapons to be introduced. 3.(AC)Maker Makes Anti-creeper(Ac) in Produce mode,Makes AC inside and bursts off later time in Charge mode and It mainly stops in vaccum mode. 4.(Rocket)Launcher Launches Explosive rockets to its Desired target.Best for fighting thick Creeper. 5.(Creeper) Repulsor Repulses and Pushes Creeper using a Hormonal beam.Hormones inside the beam try pushing off the creeper.This is a Threat when it tries beaming with Moving obstacle creeper on its sides because they stop being obstacle and widen to destroy other units around it. 6.Phantom coil A coil that destroys Phantoms with Electrical radiation from the coil. | |- ! scope="row"| CW 3 Arc eternal | 1.Collector As a green circle,It produces Energy like in CW1.If it is placed with an uncollected(not green) land,This will turn the Land green around its Range.When it is in the Power zone,It connects in a farther distance and generates more energy. 2.Relay From Relay to Relay,It connects them in a farther distance.When it is in the power zone,It connects in a very far distance. 3.Reactor Generates more energy like in CW1 but it is a Purple colored structure(Note the Fading black and white in the center) 4.Ore Mine Mines Ore to Anti-Creeper/Ac(The Light blueish liquid) like the Ore rig in CW2 but it mines forever until the level is completed.Ores are needed for Bombers and Sprayers,just like its for the Maker in CW2. 5.Siphon Extracts Resources from a Resource pack.It is destroyed after extracting everything in a Pack. 6.Terraform processing unit(TERP/TERPU) Shoots beams that deliver atoms to the Terraforming area.It reads the Level/planets's layer's design and Shoots off red transporting beams that adds 1 layer to each block.Each number represents the Layer needed to complete the Terraforming process on the desired Area(s) and the numbers disappear when the block is fully Terraformed. 7.Shield Makes an Radioactive/Electrical shield to shield the base and push off Creeper around the Shield.The Shields blink when they do not have enough energy to transform them into Electricity and Radioactive Electricity to make the shield,so it is better to use Mortars in protecting and they need 40 building packets to be built. 8.Guppy As an starplane,it delivers resource | | |} Latest activity Category:Browse